Stefanie Salvatore Is Not a Normal Girl
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested fic for Emma Salvatore. Two things that bothered Stefanie Salvatore growing up—what The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted actually is, and what she is. She'll find answers, but she may not like what all of them mean because they will change the course of her "normal" life.


Requested fic for Emma Salvatore. Two things that bothered Stefanie Salvatore growing up—what The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted actually is, and what she is. She'll find answers, but she may not like what all of them mean because they will change the course of her "normal" life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec and usual suspects. **

_**Stefanie Salvatore Is Not a Normal Girl:**_

It is true that the town of Mystic Falls was like almost any other small town in America. They had their churches, and their local bar and restaurant, that almost everyone dined in, multiple times a week. A local family doc who people in the town saw grow up. But then, again, not all small town's played host to a private school that people whispered about but did not dare put voice to what they thought the place really was.

"It's a jail," Stefanie said once.

Damon Salvatore, her father, chewed on his pancake and grabbed a steaming cup of coffee from the table top. His piercing blue eyes darted to his younger child. "Excuse me, Fan?"

Fanny. Her parents, Damon and Elena Salvatore, called her Stefanie, Fanny, Fan, and these names stuck. Especially Fanny. Made her feel like some girl from some play that the high school kids once had to perform and Fanny had no idea what the heck it meant.

Stefanie blinked wide brown eyes at her father. Her older brother—by less than a year, Sam, cocked a suspicious dark blonde eyebrow at his little sister and continued chewing. Elena leaned against the counter, already dressed for work and blew at her coffee. Yup. They expected Fanny to spit it out, today.

"The school. It's a prison," Fanny said, slowly, carefully, eyes moving over her family members.

Sam paused to sip his orange juice, his eyes on their dad who looked at Fanny like she'd just said something profoundly disturbing before he locked eyes with his wife. Elena took another, long sip of her coffee.

Damon suddenly began to laugh. "Kids. They do say the darnedest things." Grabbing Fanny off her chair, located to the left of him, Damon pulled her onto his lap and began to tickle her belly.

Hell, she was five at the time. So how was she going to resist a good tickle? And, thanks to her dad's knowing how to distract her, Fanny forgot all about her worries about The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.

~0~

Until now…

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, Fanny gathered her courage. She just needed to remember that she could do this. It was a mission. She had a good reason to be here. A simple errand, really. Just to drop off a gift. A small token to a family friend. More like family. She had a right to be here.

For the past two months, Fanny had prepared herself. She'd studied the town's histories. She'd studied mythology. She'd watched dozen of movies, read every work of fiction she could get her hands on. She'd even flipped through Sammy's comics.

Fanny just wanted some answers, that was all. She had a right to know, who she was, what she was and she thought the boarding school had the keys.

Straightening her father's leather jacket, Fanny lifted her mane of wavy black hair and marched to the front gate of the school. She tried to look like she walked through the gates all the time, not on a practically never occasion, and by never, literally never.

Fingers wrapping around the left part of the gate, Fanny tugged. Nothing happened. "Seriously?" she whispered. She rolled her eyes at the sky. It would be helpful if there were a lock. She could pick a lock.

"Hello?" a little boy came to the gate and Fanny leaned over. "Hi, there. Um… I'm Stefanie Salvatore, can you let me in?"

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Salvatore?"

"Yes. My dad used to live here. A billion years ago. Before the school opened. So, technically, this is my home, too, so can you let me in… Please?" She offered the little boy a winning smile.

The little boy continued to look at Fanny. "No," he said, shaking his head. He walked away from the gate and Fanny's shoulder slumped as she watched him go.

Gritting her teeth, Fanny looked at the top of the gate. She was not much of a climber, but she could try. Placing her hand on two of the metal rails, she tugged upward. Stefanie wished she'd spent more time in middle school gym glass as she tugged her eleven-almost-twelve-year-old body upward, wishing with each tiny inch; she'd not worn a skirt as her black boots slid against the metal.

"What are you doing, Fanny?" Lizzie Saltzman's voice made Fanny fall to the ground.

Well, at least Fanny had only gone up three feet; so there wasn't too far to fall. "Hi, Lizzie." Lizzie and Fanny were not what you would call friends. As an older girl, Lizzie pretty much thought that Fanny did not rate on her radar. Josie was not much better, although Josie did sneak Fanny extra Christmas cookies during the holiday parties their families subjected them to.

Lizzie stood with a hand on her hip, peering through the gate at Fanny, who sat on her ass. "Again? Are you deaf?" The blonde sighed. "Whatever! I'm calling your dad." She pulled out her phone and began to punch in a number when Fanny pushed herself on her hands and knees.

"No!" Fanny shouted, holding up one hand and shook her head.

Lizzie paused and she tilted her head up to narrow her eyes at Fanny. "Why?"

"I need… I just wanted to look inside. Just once. Please, Lizzie. You won't even know I'm here," Fanny pushed herself to her shaking her legs and placed her palms together. "Please! Please! Please!"

Laughing, Lizzie shook her head. "Did someone put you up to this? Someone from the local high school?"

"No!" Fanny waved her hands. "This is all me. I just wanted to come in."

Looking at the little boy, Lizzie smirked. "So, Pedro, do we let her in?"

"She's pretty," Pedro said, looking solemnly at Fanny, then back at Lizzie who gawked at him. "Not as pretty as you, Lizzie," he added, quickly.

Nodding, Lizzie waved a hand and the gate began to open. Fanny hurried to move to avoid getting slapped by the metal rails. Her mind hurried to stop her mouth from making stupid comments about the gate moving thanks to Lizzie's motion. This was real magic, not pulling a rabbit out of a hat or card tricks Sam tried out on the family.

Blowing out a long breath, Fanny felt her heart pound in her chest as Lizzie offered her a cool smile. "Come," Lizzie said, head held high. "And welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School. Stay quiet. Do not piss anyone off. And you might live through the day."

Nodding, Fanny gulped. Her hand went into her pocket and she held onto Alaric's new watch tightly. She had a reason to be here. She had a reason to be here, she chanted to herself.

Lizzie continued down along the path, past the driveway with the familiar vehicles with the school's insignia on them. A boy laid under one, working on it. "Hey, Raf," Lizzie called. A wrench came out to wave a greeting to them before disappearing.

Opening the front door, Lizzie walked in and Fanny watched Pedro who stood aside for her to enter. She stared at the foyer. This must be where her parents met. She wondered how her mother felt the first time she saw her father. A small smile formed on her face at the thought as she unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear.

A young man came running down the stairs. He seemed to be out of breath. "Hey, Lizzie, you seen Josie?" he asked.

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest. "Why would I tell you where Jo is. Is she helping you find your pot-o-gold?" She smirked and the boy looked past her at Fanny. His hand went up in a wave. Turning her head, to look at Fanny over her shoulder, Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fanny Salvatore, meet the local idiot. Idiot, someone else you're not worthy of speaking to."

Fanny ignored Lizzie and moved to stand beside the blonde. "Hi."

"Landon," the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Kirby." He looked from Lizzie to Fanny, his brows coming together. "Salvatore? As in the people who this place is named after?"

"Enough questions." Lizzie clapped her hands. "You, find your answers from MG, or someone who has a high tolerance for the useless, and, you, come with me!" Lizzie waved a hand for Fanny to follow her.

"Nice to meet you," Landon called to Fanny as Lizzie mounted the stairs.

"You, too!" Fanny called back, hurrying to keep up with Lizzie's long strides.

Lizzie only stopped at the end of a hallway and she opened a door. "Jo. You've got a problem. The Thrift Store Hobbit is looking for you," she exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

Josie sat up on a bed from where she'd been reading something. "Oh, yeah, we're working on a project together… What is she doing here?" Josie's dark eyes fell on Fanny.

"Oh, she just wanted a little peek at the school," Lizzie rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand, smiling.

Josie got to her feet. "Dad said that we shouldn't…"

"Dad isn't in charge anymore," Lizzie retorted.

Jo looked at the bedspread.

This was news to Fanny who thought that Alaric would always run the Salvatore School. If he didn't, who did?

Coming to the door, Josie placed a hand on the doorframe. "It was really nice of you to visit. But you should probably be going home now," Josie said, like Fanny were still five.

Fanny folded her arms over her chest. "This my family's home. So, no, I don't want to leave. I'll go when I'm ready."

Lizzie let out a shocked laugh and covered her mouth when Josie gave her sister a dark look. Holding up a hand, Lizzie leaned down and placed her hands on her knees, placed her face close to Fanny's, "Your dad gave this place to my mom and my dad; therefore it's not yours anymore. And you saw what I did with the gate, what do you think I can do when I'm angry?"

"Lizzie!" Josie cried, placing a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, and turning to stare at Fanny. "She didn't mean it. She would never hurt you, Fanny."

Fanny shrugged. "I'm not afraid of you. Of either of you. I know what you are. And if something happens to me, while I'm here, I left a note for the humans to find, and they'll come here and it'll be like medieval times, with torches and pitchforks."

"Shit," a new voice cried. "Kid's got spunk."

Whirling on her heel, Fanny took in the sight of a boy who smirked back at her. "You were saying 'humans,' 'pitchforks,' and 'torches.' Want to see something scarier?" His teeth pulled back from a pair of fangs and his eyes turned entirely black. He dove forward, catching Fanny by the shoulders and his mouth dove for her neck.

"Hey!" a newcomer cried and then the boy who had grabbed Fanny fell to the floor.

"MG!" Fanny's would-be attacker cried, rubbing his cheek. "Man, what the hell? You think I meant to bite the kid? I wanted to scare her smart behind!" Continuing to rub his cheek, which was already healing, he got to his feet and glared at MG who was puffing out breath and rubbing his fist.

"Kaleb, you've bitten people before," Josie pointed out.

"Yeah? So?" Kaleb sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "Girl was getting all worked up, threatening this fine establishment and how we live. Are you supposed to lie down and take that shit? After…"

The kids who attended the school gave each other looks before looking at Fanny. Fanny crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't want to hurt you guys. I just want some answers."

"I thought you wanted to look around," Lizzie retorted, glaring at Fanny. "So, you lied to me. Okay. Tour is officially over. Time to go home."

"Wait!" Fanny put her hands up. "Just let me take a look around your library. You must have one, right? I just want some answers about my family. It'll help me know who and what I am."

"You're human, honey," Kaleb said, sniffing Fanny. "Smell tasty, like a little lamb."

"Cut it out," MG said, placing a protective hand on Fanny's shoulder. "She'd just a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Fanny snapped, shrugging MG off and straightening up. "And you don't need to help me. Just show me where to look. Then all of you can get back to your own lives. I'll show myself out."

The four looked at each other. "Sounds like we need Landon," MG said.

"He is the nerd in our group," Kaleb said. "The book nerd. Not the comic one, MG."

MG chuckled and gave Kaleb a shove. Kaleb shoved MG into the wall and MG shook it off.

"Ugh," Lizzie sighed. "Fine. Let's go find the Unfortunate-for-us-to-have-to-Live-on-the-Same-Planet- One and get this research party started." She led the way back down the hall and down the stairs. On their way, they ran into Raf—Fanny figured it was him because she remembered what he'd been wearing.

"Raphael, where is Landon?" Lizzie demanded.

"No clue," Raphael said, his brows coming together. "Is he okay?"

Josie jumped in. "This is Fanny Salvatore. And she's on a fact-finding mission. We thought Landon could help her."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Fanny," Raphael nodded.

Fanny smiled. "Thanks."

Raphael nodded to another hallway. "Why don't you guys go to the library and I'll see if I can track Landon down for you."

"Thanks," Josie and Lizzie said at the same time.

"Track?" Fanny looked at the others.

"Raf's a werewolf," MG told her.

"MG!" Lizzie cried. "What is wrong with you? You don't go around telling all our secrets to a stranger!"

MG's shoulders drooped and he looked at the floor, following Lizzie in silence.

Fanny did not add her own thoughts. Vampire. Check. Werewolf. Check. Witches. Check. Yup. Looked like her reading had been accurate so far.

They entered the library and took seats. Pedro took a seat across from Fanny and Lizzie sat on the table top beside him, studying her nails. "You don't have to stay," Fanny reminded them.

Josie looked to her sister. "It's probably better if we do."

They did not have to wait long before Landon showed up. "Jo, I was looking for you…" He stopped when he spotted everyone else. "…and that can wait for another time. Raf, says Fanny needs help with research."

Fanny nodded. "Thanks."

"Your family?" Landon said, holding up a finger. "Be right back." He and Raphael disappeared. They came back, loaded down with books. "What do you want to know?" Landon asked, setting down five books, while Raphael set down another twenty.

"Oh? That looks like a lot," Fanny felt disappointed. She'd hoped this would be a quick job. But not by the looks of these thick, dusty books.

"It can be. If you have not already read them, more than once," Landon said. "So, your father is?"

"Damon Salvatore," Fanny offered.

"Oh?" Landon's eyes widened. "Oh, wow! So, you're…wow! Okay! Right! Fanny… Stefanie… Stefan. Like you're uncle?" Fanny nodded. Landon looked at Josie who looked concerned as Landon tapped the top of one of the books. "You really want to know about your family?"

"Yes," Fanny said.

"Right," Landon sighed. "Your dad used to be a vampire. And your uncle. They were turned, before the civil war…" Fanny sat and listened, in stunned silence to the tale about her improbable vampire father and his long life, prior to becoming 'Dad.'

"And now he's human," MG said. "Which means there is a cure…" His eyes flicked to Kaleb who looked just as shocked to hear this news. "We could… We could be free of this… I could go home…" MG slumped in his chair.

Landon looked at his friends. "It's not that easy. You'd kill Fanny's parents," he stated.

MG sighed and his eyes rolled to the ceiling. "There is always a catch."

Kaleb drummed his fingers on the table top. "But we wouldn't have to be vamps forever. Some point, we can say 'Screw this,' find a way to become human again."

"What about me?" Fanny said, running her fingers over the table top. Her voice came out quiet but the vamps heard her. "Wouldn't I be… I mean… Isn't it possible that I am… That I have… That I have The Cure, inside of me?" Her eyes went to Landon.

Landon nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Which is why you have to never, ever tell anyone about this. You have no idea what vamps would do to you…and sometimes humans…" his eyes ticked to MG who swallowed heavily. "You need to forget you heard any of this."

Fanny nodded. "Okay." She pulled out the box and pushed it toward Lizzie. "This is for your dad." She got up, on shaking legs and Landon came around the table. "I'm okay." Fanny said, but she tried to fall down. Landon slid an arm around her waist.

"I'm taking her back out of here," Landon said. Everyone else nodded.

Together, Fanny and Landon made their way out of the library and out of the school. He led her to a car and helped her into the passenger seat. "Someone should probably drive you home," he said, buckling up.

Fanny nodded, her thoughts on what she was. Landon started to drive forward when Pedro appeared and the car stopped in its tracks. "Jesus!" Landon cried out. "Pedro?"

Pedro came over to the passenger side of the car. "You should have this." He held up a pennant. "This is for protecting the supernatural. Never take it off," he told Fanny.

"Thank you," Fanny said, she took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Pedro smiled and ran back to the school. Fanny sat back in the seat and took a deep breath. "I always knew I wasn't normal, but this…"

"Hey! I'm a phoenix," Landon told her with a rueful smile.

Grinning, Fanny shook her head. "Okay. Maybe I'm not the weirdest supernatural creature in the car." She felt a tiny bit better as they drove across town and back to her home.

Waving good-bye to Landon, Fanny walked back into her house. Her mom, her dad, and her brother were in the living room, playing Monopoly. "Have fun at Abby's?" Damon called out.

"Yeah," Fanny said. She walked over to the board and looked at it. Then she looked at her two, former vampire parents in awe. "I want to be the dog," she told them.

"That's why we left it alone," Elena said, beckoning her daughter to her side and kissing her forehead. She brushed Fanny's hair over her shoulder and caught sight of the necklace. "That's new. Where did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," Fanny said, touching it and feeling a gentle heat coming from it. Damon traded a look with Elena before rolling the dice. Fanny looked at the board. It was good to do something boring and mundane, and to feel normal, for now.

_**The End**_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
